


Like Loki

by NevaRYadL



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Canon What Canon?, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Mild Language, Mostly in ref to how they look, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other, Realizing your bisexual after one too many cracks about how hot your coworkers are, Trans Crypto | Park Tae Joon, hella headcanons about what Bloodhound looks like, jk I'm just new and still learning everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Elliot wants to make more friends at work. Especially Bloodhound, whom he thinks the world of.Maybe there's something more than friendship waiting in the renowned hunter.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Like Loki

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Bloodhound/Mirage, nblm smut and fluff, mutual pining, mildly awkward conversations, trans Crypto mentioned in passing, mildly awkward flirting  
> nsfw warning: amab bloodhound, neutral terminology used in reference to their body, oral sex, frottage
> 
> I just fucking love nonbinary characters and I love nonbinary characters paired up with dudes. And as a amab nonbinary person I double dig amab Bloodhound for personal reasons. This was supposed to be pwp... and then the plot happened and the porn kinda got tacked onto the end. Also I'm new and still learning lore, so I probably got somethings wrong or took heavy liberties with them ;;;

Mom always said to try and be civil with your coworkers. Because when you were stuck with any number of unsocialized, angry, frustrated and tired adults for any period of time, the human brain usually did not care for the build up of negativity and that was how workplace drama and fights started.

Mom never had to work with the Apex Legends so… Elliot was trying his best.

“Hey Hound!”

Expressionless goggles turned towards him.

It was after a game. It had been cut rather short when Octane had decided to hotwire several grenades to one another and set them off and destroyed the better part of the area that they were supposed to be fighting in. The game had been called off and Octane was currently hamming it up to the explosion hyped crowd and officials tried to sugar coat ‘Yeah, Octane is in deep shit and you’ll be lucky to see him for the rest of the month’ while also trying to brace the crowd for altered schedules and matches because of the arena being closed down for repairs.

Now, normally Elliot would try and be friends with the gentler… not evil… teammates first and then just try and be civil with the ‘absolutely evil dickhead’ teammates. However, Lifeline was currently waiting for Pathfinder to work his boxing gloves off and was probably going to go knock Octane’s lights out, Gibraltar had not been scheduled, Bangalore just had her face in her hand as she waited to get between Lifeline and Octane and the rest of the okay teammates had already headed off, excited at the prospect of an unexpected night off.

That left Bloodhound. Good person, good soul, intimidating as all hell.

“What are you gonna do now that we have the night off?” Elliot asked lightheartedly, hoping to show in his tone that he just wanted to be friendly and was not at all hoping to get in on their evening plans and that he was willing to take no answer as an answer. 

Desperate? Maybe. But he always shot high for a reason.

“Weapons maintenance.”

“Okay, have fun!” Elliot beamed before turning back to see that Pathfinder had gotten his gloves off and was watching Bangalore walk after Lifeline and trying to gently dissuade her from beating Octane in front of a live television audience. And maybe if Bangalore liked him more, he would opt in to help her, but she regarded him as ‘tolerably annoying’ at best and opted to stay out of her way.

“... Join me?”

Elliot turned back to see Bloodhound still standing there, their head cocked. That sounded awkward as all hell… but… they did offer…

“You sure, Houndie?”

“I would not offer if not.”

“Sure then! I uh… I don’t think I want to watch this…”

Bloodhound jerked their head and the two walked out just as Lifeline and Octane began what was probably a very entertaining game of chase for the crowd that roared with collective laughter at the sight. Officials decided to just let it all go down as Octane’s punishment, probably.

* * *

Elliot knew in some small part that each of the Legends had places around the sprawling tourist towns that sprouted up around Kings Canyon, as well as the dropship. It was just easier to have a place around where the games were held instead of transiting in and out to catch the games. He had his own apartment close to both the arena and the Paradise Lounge, so he did not have to travel far for either.

He was not really surprised to find that Bloodhound had a rather basic little house a bit of a walk away from the city. Not too far, but space enough to be left alone, Elliot could see a few other houses like it in the surrounding area.

“Oh hey, how’d you do when we were all moved out to Talos?” Elliot asked as Bloodhound undid the heavy lock and pushed open the door before waving him in.

“I remained on the dropship for the most part.”

“Yeah… I did too. Talos always gave me the creeps.”

Inside was practically pitch black, and it took Elliot’s eyes a moment to adjust until he saw that there were no electronics or electronic lights. Not surprising, given that Bloodhound did not seem to care for any form of technology.

“Give me a moment and I will start a fire.”

“Can’t see much…”

“Your eyes are too used to the city lights.”

“Is that why you wear goggles all the time?”

Bloodhound chuckled softly in the dark. Elliot suddenly felt a flush of pride at having been able to get Bloodhound to chuckle. Not many of his teammates actually laughed at his jokes or quips, let alone the serious ones like Bloodhound. Or maybe it was just that he looked up to them, Bloodhound was one cool person and seriously skilled to boot, who would not look up to them?

A few sparks appeared in the dark and the start of a fire brought a little light to the room. Elliot picked a seat in front of the fire while Bloodhound moved around the darkened edges of their house. After a moment and the sound of some rustling about, they returned to the fire and…

“You are staring,” Bloodhound said, putting down the two cups and the jug they had brought with them.

“Never seen much of you before,” Elliot said as he looked at the long length of black hair that he never knew that Bloodhound had tucked up underneath their headgear, now spilled out over their shoulders and down their back some. He could see that they had braids woven into it at the sides that hung down near their face.

“Do you find it so odd?”

“Nah, just… new.”

Bloodhound had mead. Elliot had tried mead once when he was younger, thought it smelled too heavily sweet and tasted too sweet. But, Bloodhound was hosting him and had already handed him a cup of mead and well… his mom always taught him to have manners in someone else’s home. He took a sip and found that age had perhaps altered his taste enough, and also it tasted a great deal lighter in the alcohol department than the stuff that he had tried when he was younger. It warmed his belly and he took another grateful sip.

And then almost spat it out as he watched Bloodhound undo the respirator mask thingy around their face and let it hang around their neck so that they could also drink. And just… Bloodhound’s face… the mystery that the Legends often spoke about in hushed whispers… it was there.

Elliot must have been staring for far too long and far too hard, because Bloodhound took a drink, their brow dipped, and then their head snapped to the side to meet his gaze and made him jump and almost spill his cup.

In the dim light of their room, Elliot could make out the scars on their face. At first glance, they may have looked like they were chemical burns at first, but now that he was actually looking, they looked more like cracking. Very sudden frostbite scars? If that was a thing. Well healed white scar tissue like fractures in broken ice over pale skin. Where the skin was not broken by scars, Elliot could see patches of what looked like a pretty damned good attempt to grow a beard through the scar tissue along their jawline. Looked good on them.

A slight tilting of their head brought Elliot back to the present. How their mouth was still puffed up with their drink, still unable to swallow out of sheer out of sheer incredulousness.

"Sorry, sorry," Elliot said, turning his full attention back to his drink.

After a moment, they swallowed and took another drink. He watched their throat, peppered with dark hairs, bob with the swallow.

Oh no they were hot.

They were hot?

That was uh… new.

Sure, he used to joke about having crushes on some of his non-lady teammates. Hell, it was practically a running joke between Gibraltar and himself, that when the big man and his new boyfriend swung by the bar, that his boyfriend ‘was Elliot’s’ until they left again, and ‘Gibraltar could be too if he was nice’. He also would openly and shamelessly admit that Crypto was hot, because well… he was.

Shit… was he bisexual?

Elliot looked over at Bloodhound as he took another drink and they lifted their glass to take another of theirs. As their full lips hugged the edge of their cup and watched their Adam’s apple bob with a swallow.

Yep, definitely bisexual.

“Uh… where’s your feathery friend?” Elliot said, hoping that his tipping back his mead steady would account for his red face.

Bloodhound tilted their head over and through the darkness. Looking, Elliot could make out a bird-like shape preening itself by a little stand by the window. And with that pitiful excuse to not stare exhausted, Elliot found his eyes drifting back to Bloodhound’s face. Their actual fleshy face… he could hardly believe it…

“So uh…” Elliot said, finding his age old self defense mechanism kicking in. “Real nice of you to invite me to your place, Houndie, but uh… why? Didn’t think you even noticed I ex- eg- was there. Or, you know… with the others and thinking I’m annoying.”

And he was not dumb. His mom would be disappointed in him if he were (totally) dumb. He was aware, on some level, that he rubbed most of his coworkers and fellow Legends the wrong way. He talked too much. He joked a lot. He was all show and flash and usually more concerned with the audience and getting their approval, or the approval of the teammates that he liked. Like Bloodhound, he remembered one too many times going in for a flashy kill because he knew they were watching, though usually getting a scolding for running headfirst into danger. 

Shit… maybe he had had a crush on them longer than he thought.

“What told you that I thought of you as annoying?”

“I read all the interviews. You called me mi--- mik-- miklimunr? Had to look that up, but ouch Houndie,” Elliot said.

He read them all. Including the one that subtly called him and Octane clowns.

Bloodhound seemed to ponder this deeply for a moment, sipping their drink as they did.

“You… Did you read about how I also called your tricks a blessing to our fights? How you vinna because of them? That I do sometimes see the warrior within you?”

“Yeah, it’s why I didn’t say anything after it went live.”

He did say something to Bangalore. Though Bangalore admitted that perhaps she was a little hard on him and Octane in the interview, the interviewer did make her sound harsher than what she actually said. And that last bit where she got mushy to interviewer about them was true. He still… was sore about that one. He understood and was not mad just… sore.

The one interview with Revenant that got pulled where Elliot got described as a squawking peacock just made him laugh, weirdly enough. He made sure to shoot the motherfucker next game, but he still laughed. Maybe because he actually liked Bangalore and respected and cared about her opinion whereas Revenant was just a piece of shit asshole.

“... I was unkind, and I did say that. You are a bit of a chatty man, Elliot, and yes, sometimes you are a bit… much. But you are a skilled warrior and your tricks and flashy attitude are but mere points of your skillset in battle. I would liken you to Loki. Trickster, getting into trouble and managing to trick and talk your way right out of it. But still a warrior, still a person to be feared. You survive slatra that has even me struggling… you are a good man, I am glad to know you.”

“... Oh my god… that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Now Bloodhound looked concerned and Elliot decided to avoid that conversation, to just down the rest of his mead and meekly hold out his cup for a refill. Bloodhound did with a look that reeked of concern and pity.

Actually, the biggest reason that he had not said anything about Bloodhound blasting to the world that they thought of him as a ‘loudmouth’ was the picture that went with the interview. It was the crack cloudy and dark as shit outside, overcast that made the world look gloomy and grey. He remembered that day because it was just Bloodhound and him, because Caustic in all his vile glory had targeted Lifeline hard and fast and taken her out. Bloodhound, shot and wounded, called out an enemy squad coming towards them, and Elliot, seeing Bloodhound down and having already seen Lifeline go down, had taken up his gun and just rushed into it. He guessed that a drone caught him mid sprint.

Saw a lot of praise going around for that picture. Still felt a muted but really good flush each time he saw it. Probably would have been in a data store bank unless Bloodhound had done the interview. Bloodhound had gotten him that praise and had praised him too.

...Shit… how long he had had a crush on this person without knowing it?

They drank, for while, in silence. Elliot in all of his frazzled glory downed three glasses before Bloodhound started making note that he had had enough. Did not feel drunk, felt buzzed, felt flushed and warm and raw and open and honestly he kept looking at Bloodhound and feeling his heart happily skip away. He was, at best, very tipsy. When he asked why they thought that, he got ‘you’re staring’ and he guessed he was staring at them. And maybe he was, what part of their face that he could see spelled out one hot person underneath all that gear and Elliot very much wanted to see it all… but kept that to himself.

"You are drunk," Bloodhound said after catching him staring yet again.

Even without the respirator, their voice was rumbly and raspy in a way that seemed to specifically make Elliot’s problem worse.

"Sorry, sorry," He muttered, feeling his ears heat. He moved to rise, only to have a calloused hand grab his wrist. Gentle but firm, getting his tipsy attention to look down at them. Still had the goggles on. The headgear was gone so their long dark hair was still spilling out over their shoulders and just past. Elliot wanted to run his fingers through the length and ask about the braids. Elliot wanted to run his lips along their patchy jawline until he made it to their lips--

"Elliot," They scolded gently.

"I... sorry," Elliot said, grateful that he could blame the alcohol for how hot his face got. He tugged backwards and was almost confused that their fingers were still circling his wrist. They had really pleasantly calloused fingers, not just the tips of their fingers, but all parts of the inside of their fingers too. Nothing too rough, but enough that Elliot's skin felt _fucking alive_ and sensitive. "I can go."

"You are drunk," They repeated, more firmly, like their tone could break through his drunken fog.

"I can make it back on my own."

"I would rather not risk it, if it were all the same," They said simply.

"... 'kay," Elliot mumbled out, feeling his ears heat again. "You got a spare bunk or sleeping bag? Hell I'll take a pillow on the floor--"

"We are two grown adults, we can share a bed," Bloodhound scolded softly, squeezing his wrist. When he made no moves to go, but instead sit, they finally let go. He missed the callouses already.

"You're a sweetheart," Elliot mumbled.

A rough chuckle had Elliot's hands snapping to the side, seeing the completely previously unseen sight, of Bloodhound _smiling_. And then laughing softly. They had sharper canines, but not like they were artificially sharpened or fake implants. But like nature had seen fit to give Bloodhound to longer and sharper canines and that... that was unfairly hot goddammit. Elliot wanted to get bit.

... OKAY, maybe he was drunk. Drunk and horny, apparently. Deadly and lethal combo.

"Yeah, I'm drunk... should turn in..." Elliot grumbled, feeling like shit for getting so riled up about his friend. His good friend that absolutely was being too nice to his drunk and horny ass.

"You will wake up very hung-over if you go to sleep now," Bloodhound pointed. "Can you eat?"

"Probably nothing too heavy, why?"

Bloodhound stood up and moved into the darkness clinging to the edges of the room, and banged around the deepest darkness of their room for a moment. He heard them mutter something about ice for their ice box, before they came back to the fire with a pan and a crinkly package in one hand.

"I hope you like salmon."

They panfried some salmon with some basic seasoning, making Elliot's stomach grumble loudly which only prompted another toothy smile and rough and rumbly chuckle and another face full of heat. The sudden potent hunger was only made worse when they disappeared into the darkness at the edges of their room once again and came back with potatoes, oil and salt, and a pot and added that to the fire underneath. When it was all said and done, Bloodhound two plates from some box that looked rather untouched for some time and made Elliot ponder how often they had company. They handed Elliot a portion that he almost inhaled, only stopped by the heat of it being fresh from the pan. The clean and simple fare was very welcome, and Elliot actually felt more sober when he had polished it off. And his belly was very warm for a new reason, finally.

"That was awesome," He grinned at the hunter when they took the plate.

"The best compliment to a chief is a cleaned plate," Bloodhound chuckled.

Using a little water, they cleaned the plates off with a rag before putting the plates away and then snuffing the fire. Figuring that was a signal for bedtime, Elliot fumbled to get his books, belts and jacket off, grateful that he had the forethought of making his gear easy to take off and easy to store, and neatly stacked them by the end of the bed to keep them out of the way. He turned to make a quip to Bloodhound--

Bloodhound was removing their gear. Elliot's breath caught in his throat. He had already got to see part of their face, something that none of their friends and teammates had gotten to see yet. And now...

The pouches and vest went first, being taken off and neatly stacked and placed aside on what looked like a rustic dresser, possibly made by their own hands. The domestic thought of Bloodhound working on it made Elloit's chest warm and his face heat up for completely different reasons... for some reason. Following the pouches, were the plates of armor, also neatly stacked and organized onto the dresser. Followed by several knives that seemed to just appear off their person, stacked neatly and with tender care. And they shrugged out of their jacket.

"Elliot?"

"... Sorry, what?" Elliot blinked, tearing his eyes away from them with a lot of willpower.

"You are very drunk," Bloodhound chuckled softly, again that tooth smile that had Elliot blushing all over again. "Would you open the window? Artur doesn't like to be closed in at night. I am loath to keep him if he desires the night wind."

"Right, right..."

Elliot went over to the little window that looked out over the clear night sky with the stars. The handsome corvid bounced over, watching him fiddle with the latch for a moment, before smoothly pushing open the window. Artur croaked in a very crovid like way, bounced over to the edge of the window, before turning towards Elliot and cawing softly, turning with a hop and flying out the window.

"Lotta personality in that one," Elliot grinned, watching the raven soar through the sky, though looking like it did not want to go far, before turning back and being brought to the issue at hand.

Bloodhound had hung their jacket up on a hook on the wall and shrugged out of a black undershirt. It left their upper torso completely bare. Their back was to Elliot, but Elliot could make out the muscles, and the scars in the pale skin. The scars of someone who hunted, but healed and told of how damned good Bloodhound had been for possibly years at this point. Elliot licked his lips as his eyes trailed slowly and hungrily along a three set of scars that looked like it belonged to a three taloned creature along their shoulder. 

"Yes, Artur is quite the little andskoti when he wants to be. But he is a good companion, and a good friend, and an even better hunter and set of eyes," Bloodhound chuckled softly and fondly.

"Uh huh," Elliot said, distracted by how the muscles in their backs shifted when they pulled one leg up to work the boot off and then the other. "You uh... you always sleep shirtless?"

"Yes, does that bother you?" Bloodhound asked, turning around.

Elliot glimpsed the sight of their goggles on their dresser before his eyes snapped to the bare upper half of their face.

"Not at all, Hound buddy," Elliot breathed.

The scars on the rest of their face faded at the edges of where their goggles usually sat on their face before revealing unscarred skin. Around soft brown eyes that examined Elliot with a level of scrutiny and undivided attention that Elliot dreamed about having on him and could feel himself growing _shy_ underneath. Shy? When the hell was the last time had he been shy? But he was, because Bloodhound was staring at him completely focused. And crowds of hundreds of thousands of fired up fans absolutely _paled_ to the intensity of Bloodhound's gaze.

"You are very drunk," They said, smirking.

"Maybe?" Elliot laughed back, slightly nervous because... wow... an almost completely bare Bloodhound... who was still incredibly, unjustly, and distractingly hot.

"Rest," Bloodhound urged softly, firmly.

Elliot laid down on the bed, Bloodhound's bed, which smelled almost exactly how he imagined Bloodhound would smell. Pine, leather, fur and a simple and clean soap. When Bloodhound turned back around, Elliot pressed his face into their pillow and breathed in softly, hoping to not get caught. Bloodhound had damned good hearing, and sure, some things could get played off on being drunk, but smelling pillows was definitely a conscious and weird thing to do. 

Pillow smelled like how he imagined a romantic cabin get away would smell like.

When Bloodhound was down to the pants and socks, they came back over carrying their pistol and their knife. Thankfully, even slightly hazy, Elliot knew right away that Bloodhound was just one of those people that slept with that stuff by the bed. Honestly, Elliot would have been surprised if they had not, just watching them place the pistol in its holder by the pillow and then the knife underneath of it, before climbing into the bed with Elliot. With how big the bed was, they both had a little wiggle room to themselves if they laid on their sides, but they were close enough that Elliot could feel some heat radiating off of his bedmate. Also close enough that he could look and see even more details.

Like there were thick solid bands of ink around their biceps, that some of the braids in their hair were held with metal bands with curving bold lines decorating the surfaces, that they had long black eyelashes around their eyes. Or that their eyebrows looked bushy at first, but up close Elliot could see that it was just some scar tissue marring the tops of their eyebrows causing the hair to grow in an odd manner that made them look bushy.

Like their chest was hairy and... 

Elliot scooted over a touch, pressing against the wall a little, to roll onto his stomach and hide the fact that he was getting hard. Bloodhound was already being _incredibly_ kind in a number of ways, but also making him something to eat so his hangover in the morning would not be heinous, and also offering to share their bed even though he was being weird. No need to strain their hospitality and good mood further. Even if it was uncomfortable pressure against his half hard dick.

Bloodhound settled into bed. Elliot watched their softened features for a moment before easily falling asleep.

* * *

When Elliot managed to wake up again, a sharp headache was digging through his skull and his stomach rolled rather hard, drawing a groan from his mouth. When he cracked his eyes, he was unsurprised to see that Bloodhound and all their gear was gone.

When he lifted his head from Bloodhound's pillow, last night trickled back into his thoughts and he groaned again. Bloodhound definitely deserved an apology for his behavior and a grand ol 'thank you' for dealing with him. Which meant getting up, putting on his clothes from last night and making the walk of shame to his bar to get some clothing, a shower, and breakfast to help fight his hangover. He was grateful that Bloodhound had fed him last night, else he probably would have felt almost ten times worse.

He stiffly rose, reached over and grabbed his things and dragged them closer to pull on. After he had laced his boots, he rose and blearily looked around. Why was it still so dark...

Dark curtains were pulled over the window. Elliot went over and cracked one, wincing at the bright light filtering through. It was as he let the curtain fall back that he remembered that there had been none prior. Had... had Bloodhound put up a curtain just for him? Wow... he knew they were a sweetheart, but this was... okay, yep, he absolutely had to do something to thank them for their kindness.

But first… his walk of shame.

* * *

Bloodhound was not around. And no matter how much he asked around or looked, he could not find them. And given their rightful aversion to technology, there was no way to call or text them. Which left Elliot to wait until he found them again, which meant that he needed to busy himself.

The Apex games were focused on the ‘rivalry’ between Loba and Revenant at the moment, so there were special matches between just the two of them with a few people to keep them alive. And as Elliot sullenly looked at the screen of matchups, he realized that he was not up there, which meant going to his bar to score some cash and burn some time. He grunted at the screen again, like it was its fault, before trudging out.

His-- er, his family’s bar, the Paradise Lounge, had at least picked up speed and business since his joining of the Apex games. Apparently, despite his crippling lack of self confidence saying otherwise, he was something of a star among the show’s contestants and people liked celebrities. He was glad to see a few more people drinking and milling about when he clocked in for an unexpected shift.

“Hey El,” Someone said as they hurried and took a tray out with drinks.

He took the main bar counter. Not many of the other employees enjoyed such one on one with customers and when it got slow, it got painfully boring. But that was were Elliot liked to stay most of his shift because he liked the one on one and also he liked the dull moments. Gave him time to think. Also gave him time to tinker with the main console for the holoprojector where he could perform all his tricks that usually kept customers around for a few more drinks.

“We’ve been kind of slow up here all night,” The person meaning the counter said as he got his apron on and they untied theirs to go walk the floor. “Only that guy for the past few hours.”

That guy was… Crypto?

“I got it, thanks.”

They left and he nonchalantly walked up to Crypto, currently sullenly staring at his drink, something blue and in a tall and slim glass. 

“Why so blue?” He tried.

Crypto never really talked to anyone outside the games. Kept to himself. He was a mystery and that was the only reason that he had such high approval ratings from the fans. That and he was hot. But mostly that no one knew a damned thing about him and people dug that for some reason. Give Elliot an open book any day.

Crypto just slowly shifted his eyes up to meet Elliot, before slowly raising a single eyebrow.

“I work here.”

The eyebrow dropped and so did the man’s eyes, looking at his drink while his mind went elsewhere. Shrugging, Elliot went to clean the counter and do inventory.

A handful of people came up for drinks, some chattier than others. Most knew him from the games and gushed about antics and shenanigans that he got up to during which. Some highlights were always when he managed to confuse the adamantly watching audience and get them to believe that a hologram was him, before he came in and did his stuff. 

Crypto seemed to be in a mood, so Elliot only went over to check his drink to see if he needed a refill. Not that he did, he seemed to be nursing it rather slowly. It was only later into the night when Elliot had his holograms out and about, entertaining guests and most everyone was sticking to tables to chat with other people or on the dance floor, that he came around and tried talking to the sullen man once again.

“Wanna refill on ice?” He tried.

“... no,” Crypto sighed.

“‘Kay… wanna talk about what’s pe- pre-- buggin’ ya?” Elloit tried.

“... It’s stupid.”

“Nah man, nothing’s ever stupid when it bothers you. Come on! It’s practically tradition that you vent to your bartender! We love the dirt! Er… you know what I meant.”

Crypto sullenly stared at his glass again.

“...Do you have those shitty cocktail cherries?”

“Sure!”

Elliot went into the ingredients tray and fished out two with the fancy little tongs and dropped them into Crypto’s drink. He was surprised when Crypto threw back his drink enough to fish one out and eat it.

“... I can’t get laid.”

“Oh, my god, I feel you bro,” Elliot said, picking up a glass and cleaning it out. “Haven’t gotten laid in like a year, it sucks ass.”

“Nah it’s… shit…” Crypto fished out the other cherry and popped it into his mouth. “Can’t cause I don’t want to deal with trying to get laid while being trans.”

“... Sounds like you need more cherries and a colorful umbrella in your drink.”

Elliot dropped three more cherries into Crypto’s drink, along with a little green umbrella, and then broke out the plastic little sword/toothpick things so that Crypto could fish them out without sticking his fingers into his drink again. He also offered him one of those disposable wet napkin things because Crypto had stuck his fingers into his drink. Elliot prided himself on keeping the counter clean all through his shift, slow or busy.

“It’s stupid.”

“Not stupid! Trust me, I know stupid.”

That got a sliver of a smile out of the guy as he went stabbing for cherries.

“So… you work here?” Crypto asked, lightheartedly changing the subject, that sliver of a smile not going away. Elliot was glad that he was feeling better.

“Family owns the bar.”

“Huh… that’s cool. It uh… doesn’t seem busy…”

“It’s been picking up since I joined the games. Also, dude, it’s a weekday, not many people like to get hammered on a weekday night.”

“... shit, I thought it was Friday.”

Elliot snorted.

“What are you doing here on a weekday?”

“Not scheduled for a game, the crowd is eating up this Loba and Revenant thing, so the games are working that angle hard. Also I like to come here, think and shoot the shit with people. You weren’t scheduled either, huh?”

“Nope.”

Elliot poured himself out some of the cola meant for Storms in Ports and clinked the glass against Crypto’s.

“To us that got chopped, Crypto.”

“To us,” Crypto said before downing his drink. “You know… you got this reputation for being annoying… someone I know loves seeing you on screen… kinda glad that you’re not all bad.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Crypto laughed.

* * *

He was not scheduled for the next round of games either and was back at his bar for another shift on a slightly busier night.

Crypto was back. And he had Octane with him.

“Heeeeeyyy amigo, ¿cómo estás?”

“Okay, first off… I will not give you anything that has fire, le- lee-- junk that can kill you, or let you start a bar fight,” Elliot deadpanned.

“... Shit, you’re no fun,” Octane pouted, making Crypto snort.

Both Octane and Crypto had also not been scheduled for the next round of games. And Crypto had come to the bar hoping to get a drink and enjoy himself before retiring to wherever it was that the mysterious hacker spent his evenings. Octane had managed to stumble onto Crypto walking and the walking adrenaline rush had managed to not get spotted doing it and now they were both here. 

Just fine by Elliot, he was still bummed that he could not find Bloodhound, though Lifeline had said that she had seen them take an actual letter by bird and then rushed off pretty quick, so it was probably family business. Gave him time to think and mull over how long exactly he had been crushing about them and his recent discovery that he was bisexual and how much stuff he had apparently been not seeing and or repressing.

“You own your own bar, sick man!” Octane said when Elliot had explained why he was there.

“I don’t own it, my family does. I just do shifts here, mostly.”

“Still man, that’s sick. Should come here more often. Anyone else from the team show up?”

“Uh, Makoa and his new squeeze sometimes swing by. I think I’ve seen Loba, but she picks a corner tables and slams shots by her lonesome and then leaves. And then you two.”

“Nice… we get free drinks?”

“You? No. Only Makoa’s squeeze does and that’s only because he’s the cutest man alive.”

“... lame.”

Elliot went about his shift. There were more people that wanted drinks and conversations that mosied their way up to his bar. They chattered about the games mostly, and seemed to genuinely, for the most part, completely miss that there were two Legends sitting at the bar. Elliot blamed that on Crypto probably wiping all traces of himself when he could, seemed like a ‘hacker thing’ to do. Octane… well he was pretty sure Octane was a bit _much_ in general and maybe people were watching this man mutter about how weak the drinks in the ‘heavy hitter’ parts of the menu were and wisely avoiding him for the most part.

“How many holograms can you make at once?” A lady asked as she and her friend sipped whiskey shots at the counter.

“I try to stick to, at most, three. After that the system slows down and starts to overheat, all that fun stuff,” He explained.

“Sooo… if I asked you to pose for a picture with four of you…”

Elliot, and three holograms beamed as the lady and her friend crammed themselves into a selfie. After that, she tagged him and as many people as they could find while gushing about meeting him. That attention starved part of his brain got all sorts of tingly at watching the notifications popping off at the picture. _Look ma, I’m famous!_

“You must see some niiiccee chicas here while you’re workin’,” Octane said when Elliot came to check on the two. He still refused to dump an energy drink into a vodka bottle for the man.

“Yeah, I hardly score though,” Elliot shrugged.

“Shit, your game sucks?”

“Screw you, it’s mostly because of the games recently.” _And I’m starting to think I’d rather bunk down with Bloodhound._

“Sucks to be you!”

“Didn’t Lifeline publicly dump your medical file and pretty much get you blacklisted in anyone’s casual sex book? After that one incident where you tried to launch yourself via over-amped launch pad?” Crypto pointed out.

“Wait, seriously?! I thought she was joking!”

Elliot and Crypto snorted as Octane dramatically draped himself over the counter and whined about the injustice of it all.

They became regulars after that.

* * *

Bloodhound returned when he least expected them.

Saturday nights were always busy, but since gaining notoriety because of the Legends that frequented the bar, Saturday nights were exceptionally busy. When the next round of games came up and he was not scheduled yet again, he was actually sort of grateful, there was a different adrenaline buzz of working the bar on a busy night, and usually a safe means of getting attention. So he went down there and took up his favored spot from the tired and flustered guy that was working the main counter and started slinging drinks while his holograms worked their stuff and he did what he did best… entertain.

Lifeline joined Crypto and Octane, though she made sure to shoot Octane a dirty look anytime their gazes crossed.

“Where are my sweet drinks that are gon’ to throw me on my ass?” She asked, looking over the little menu Elliot had offered her like all newcomers. New visitors usually found ‘their’ drinks pretty quick though.

“Coming right up!”

One of said drinks was actually one of the more laborious drinks that the bar offered. Paradise Milkshake. Sweet as could be and guaranteed to have you sloppy drunk after two without tasting a hint of alcohol. He made sure to warn her of that as he set the drink before her, glad to watch her take a long sip and then roll the taste around her mouth and then let out a very long and happy sigh.

Crypto wanted his usual with a heavy handful of cocktail cherries stuffed inside. Elliot just went ahead and tossed a handful of boozed up cherries into a glass with a simple cherry cocktail and gave him a little toothpick thing to dig them out at his leisure. Kid in a candy shop.

Octane tried to push the bill and got a cold beer. He whined. Lifeline told him to be quiet and maybe if he was good he would get more. Octane asked if he could at least have a different brand, which Elliot got him and he sullenly took to sipping.

“Told you, we do do well, just not that great on weekdays,” Elliot said after he had spent about an hour pouring drinks and came back to the trio, still in one piece and not fighting thankfully.

“Should come here more, nice to see a friendly face. Also nice to see someone not indulgin’ dumbass down there,” Lifeline grinned and then shot Octane a dirty look.

“Always happy to have you, Lifeline!”

“Please baby, outside the arena and games, ya can call me Ajay.”

“If you’re calling chica down there Ajay in the downtime, call me Silva.”

“Can I get a hattrick of coworker names?” Elliot asked, batting his eyes at Crypto.

“Not enough booze cherries for that yet,” Crypto snorted.

“Darn it, so close.”

The night went on. Elliot was raking in the tips both for himself and entertaining guests so that they tipped other servers as well. He felt a flush each time a server held a clearly tipped bill in their hands and thanked him or one of his holograms as they moved between tables. Not as great as a crowd of thousands, but the little things felt nice too.

“Still doing good you three?”

“Damn, haven’t drunk in awhile, feeling that milkshake hit me,” Ajay said, about three forths of the way done with her drink and looking a little flushed. “Wanted to order a second, but I think I’ll be wise and call it a night after this.”

“Gonna call it after this too, this place is lame,” Silva pouted.

“Can I get some of those shitty cocktail cherries?” Crypto asked.

“Sure, let me get the bartender.”

“... No fucking way.”

Crypto leaned over the bar and waved his hand through the grinning hologram. Ajay and Silva howled with laughter, all three of them having been tricked, but ruthlessly entertained that the super cool hacker had been most of all. When the flesh and blood Elliot came back, he playfully shooed the hologram away.

“Not cool, man.”

“It’s my thing! It’s what I do!” Elliot laughed as he got out the jar of cherries and dumped a few into Crypto’s drink.

Crypto looked ready to huff and pout when another bartender busied herself behind the bar.

“Hey, El, there’s this all geared up person that wants to talk to you!” She called over the noise of the bar. “I sent them to the backdoor, so you know, the BoomStick is back there in case you don’t know them.”

“‘Kay! I leave these three weirdos in your capable hands for a moment then,” Elliot called, letting her take over for a moment and then making his way through the crowd and to the back door.

He flicked on the security camera first, seeing… Bloodhound. Okay, no need to reach for the shotgun then. He grabbed the keys off the hook and slipped out the backdoor, grinning at Bloodhound.

“Hey Hound buddy!”

“Good evening. My apologies, I did not want to step inside…”

“Yeah, it’s chaos in there right now. Actually been meaning to find you and thank you for the other night. You gave me drinks, ta- tol-, put up with me being there and then put up with me being weird. So uh… thanks! Let me know if there is anything I can do for you.”

“... I did not… you are welcome. I would love to invite you over again, sometime.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I realize that perhaps… I… I like you, Elliot.”

“I like you too, Houndie.”

Bloodhound’s head tilted and they shuffled around awkwardly, before jerking their head down the alleyway that they had probably come in.

“You are busy. I will let you get back to it.”

“Have a good night, Bloodhound!”

“Have a good night, Elliot.”

They left and Elliot never did manage to get the goofy ass grin off his face.

* * *

He actually was scheduled for the next round of games. 

They still were playing the Loba versus Revenant thing pretty hard, but wisely pulling back a bit before oversaturating the games with it. And while the crowds loved the violence, they also loved the showmanship as well, and the officials got the ‘flashy’ contestants together to make teams for the two to butt heads with. So, currently, Elliot was flanking Loba with Ajay on her other side, while they stared down Revenant, Caustic and Octane (who looked _thrilled_ about who he was teamed with) as the press took hundreds of thousands of pictures as people clamored around them.

Elliot posed and preened for the cameras, soaking up all the attention that he could get. It was why they brought him in, after all, why not ham it up?

“Let’s head to the arena!” The announcer said overhead.

Loba started walking towards the dropship with them in tow, the other team hanging back at official prodding for more pictures. Elliot looked back and could tell, even past the goggles, that Octane was looking pleadingly after their group. Adrenaline junkie that he was, the man did have morals and was with most everyone in hating the murder bot and the toxic gas asshole.

Just before entering the area to board, they stopped for more pictures, and then entered the press free area for boarding. A few of their teammates, likely bored, milled about. Elliot spotted Bloodhound and Artur standing on their shoulder.

“Wish me luck, Houndie!” He grinned as Loba calmly walked onto the ship, likely wanting to claim her seat as far from Revenant as possible.

“You do not need luck, Elliot. You will vinna.”

Elliot just beamed.

“And afterwards, I would like to celebrate your victory. Wait for me?”

“Sure!” Elliot grinned.

Another chance to hang out with Bloodhound… just had to survive the round.

* * *

“Perhaps not a victory as one would delicately describe…”

“I still won!” Elliot cheered as Bloodhound helped him limp to their house.

It had been a match that was possibly the definition of ‘skin of the teeth’ victory.

Knowing that having a healer would give them an edge, Revenant and Caustic had targeted Ajay and took her out early game. He had taken out Octane not long after, though Octane was not thrilled BEFORE Ajay had been taken out and almost walked right into Elliot’s bullets afterwards. And then it was personal at that point with Loba and Elliot out for blood. And quite possibly, now that Elliot was out of the match, had been actually kind of scary in the way that they had hunted each other down in violent bursts of gunfire before retreating to lick wounds and find more ammo or better guns.

In the last big firefight, Loba had been taken out and that left Elliot against Revenant and Caustic. And he had panicked because two on ones usually ended up with him taken out or throwing in the towel to avoid the eventual impossible to win fight that would have just left him feeling like a loser.

And then he realized that he had two kill-high assholes on his tail and his holo gear and what Bloodhound said. 

‘I would liken you to Loki’. He was a trickster, not a frontline soldier.

It was almost disturbingly easy to win after that.

He set up a hologram to play on them thinking that they were winning and wanting to get that last ruthless kill. Acting scared and running blindly, taking them to a deadend. And when they thought that they had him cornered, chuckingly like cheap villains as they advanced on him… only to have the real one pop up behind them and take them out without fanfare.

He could hear the crowd losing their minds from the arena.

Now, he was tired and exhausted but still buzzed from his victory. Also Bloodhound smelled like pine and leather up close and they were really warm and Elliot was thinking about their full lips and sort of wanting to make out with them. Like a lot. For a long time.

They got to Bloodhound’s house. Bloodhound guided him inside and gently walked him towards and then gently pushed him into a chair that he had not noticed before. He sank gratefully into it as Bloodhound started a fire and got their gear off before getting out the mead again. Tasted sweeter somehow, and he loved the heat in his belly all the more and how it warmed him from his spinning head to his toes.

“Just like Loki,” Bloodhound chuckled fondly as they sat in front of their fireplace.

“You’d probably think it goofy, but I thought about you saying that when it came down to it,” Elliot grinned back, getting up and going to sit by them. Felt better that way.

“Oh, really?” Bloodhound smiled, looking pleasantly surprised.

“Yeah. I mean… not everyday that someone you like and look up too tells you that you remind them of a god,” Elliot grinned.

“I am glad that I was a source of strength,” Bloodhound smiled.

Elliot’s brain shorted out for a second. He was still getting used to their face, their smile was just… wow.

“You are staring, and you have yet to finish half a cup. Is seeing my face really that new and strange?” Bloodhound chuckled softly.

“You’re hot,” Elliot blurted out. Turned red. And then stared at the floor as everything from the top of his head to his shoulders _burned_ with embarrassment.

“Oh my. Truly?” Bloodhound asked, not sounded offended in the slightest, but more lightheartedly amused.

“Ah… yeah,” Elliot squeaked out, voice cracking.

“I thought you only liked women?” Bloodhound asked, still sounding amused.

“Actually… I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual. Cause there’s you. And then Crypto is hot, and Gibraltar is also hot… just… you know?”

“Hmm.”

“You’re uh… not put off, or anything?”

“No. I do quite enjoy men, myself.”

“Neato.”

Bloodhound laughed and Elliot flushed.

“Would you be put off if I said you were attractive as well?”

Elliot went back to burning up to his shoulders.

“Surprised,” He squeaked out.

“Truely?” Bloodhound chuckled, sounding half concerned.

“I just… uh… never have any real luck… and also you’re… you’re… you should have better taste.”

“Hmm… no, my taste in men is just fine.”

Elliot barked out a laugh in complete nervousness. What the hell was going on? Was he passed out somewhere and dreaming of the perfect day? Because this was turning out to be the perfect day and he never wanted to wake up if it was a dream. And it had to be, nothing this good every really happened to him--

“Shall I prove myself?”

“Huh?”

“May I kiss you?”

“Sure!” There was no way--

Bloodhound leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

_Oh shit, there was a way._

When they leaned back, Elliot giggled, burning red hot all the way to his ear tips and probably looking like a fool. Bloodhound did not seem put off in the slightest and that just made Elliot blush harder.

“Proof enough?”

“Don’t know, might need a second eg- ex-- another one,” Elliot giggled.

Bloodhound took his jaw into their hands and pulled him eagerly into another kiss.

* * *

“May I ask how long you have had a crush on me?”

Elliot was loath to leave Bloodhound’s house, and after kissing on and off over bouts of still embarrassed giggles, they both had realized that it had gotten a little late and Elliot had mustered up his courage to ask to stay the night again. Elliot was watching them cook what looked like a stew over their fire from a pot, already feeling hungry because he had remembered how good some thrown together salmon and potatoes had been, so a longer and complex meal in their capable hands had to be even better.

“Uh… I think for a while. It’s hard to not just look up to you, Houndie. You’re like this total badass, and you’ve won the games twice already. Also you’re just cool. You’re also nicer than most of our teammates,” Elliot shrugged.

He was feeling a lot calmer now, still very giddy and still high that the crush went both ways. Holy shit, Bloodhound liked him of all people.

“Oh?” They asked, grinning again and making Elliot’s heart patter away. Should have been illegal to have that nice of a smile.

“Yeah, just… you’re evil.”

Bloodhould laughed.

“... How about… you?”

“Hmm, once I realized that you were… how would you say it… You were not all talk and flashy tricks. You are a warrior, though sometimes it is hard to see. Your tricks, while they seem nothing more than flash and flair at first, they are so much more when you begin to realize their lethality. Your opponents get so disarmed by your words, by your flair, that they foolishly set themselves up for the slatra. They set themselves up for you to vinna.”

Made Elliot start blushing again.

“Also, you are cute, very much so.”

Yep, burning redder than a lit up Christmas tree.

“That’s flattering from someone like you, Houndie.”

“You are… quite self conscious underneath the flare and bluster, aren’t you?”

“Very.”

Bloodhound leaned over and kissed his cheek. Elliot grinned all dopey like again.

* * *

Elliot made a pretty good routine of participating in the games, working shifts in the bar and spending nights at Bloodhound’s house. Familiar in a way that he was surprised by, comforting in a surprising way too. But, he was willing to get familiar and comfortable with his routine, because honestly it was the greatest thing in the world.

“Good evening, sæti.”

Especially the thing he had with Bloodhound. Especially them.

“Hey Houndie!”

He had showed up for the night at their house again. It was getting hard to want to sleep apart from them. Something about having Bloodhound wrapped around him during the night just made him feel warm and comfortable and safe.

Elliot made sure to pull the blueberries that he had carried with him out, feeding Artur a few before leaving the last few by his post to eat at his leisure, before sitting by Bloodhound by the fire.

“Got any plans for us tonight, Houndie?” Elliot grinned.

“I had one idea, if you were up for it,” Bloodhound hummed as they added more firewood.

“Oh?”

“Would you like to be intimate tonight?”

Elliot took a full minute to comprehend that statement. In that time, Bloodhound waited for him to respond, looking over him at first with mild amusement and then concern.

“What?” Elliot squeaked out.

“We… do not have too…” Bloodhound tried to offer, sounding very concerned.

“Na-nah, it’s not that Houndie just--”

Bloodhound looked at him fumbling his words… and then donned a very coy smirk.

“You are not used to being on the receiving end, are you?” Bloodhound asked, clearly amused at the thought.

“... Not really no.”

“Come here, sæti?” Bloodhound asked as they stood, beckoning him to join them on their feet.

Elliot rose as they did and crossed what little of the floor there was to meet them. They hummed softly as they cupped his jaw and brought him in for a sweet and soft kiss that easily melted everything else away until it was just Bloodhound’s lips on his. Of the gentle warmth of their body against his, how their beard rubbed pleasantly against his as they kissed sweetly. And when they pulled away, he felt a lot less flustered.

“Good?”

“Yeah.”

“I would like to be intimate with you, sæti. But do not feel pressured by what I want,” Bloodhound smiled softly.

“Ah, no, I mean! Yes, I uh just…”

Elliot was pretty much never on the receiving end of being pursued. Always pursuing, hoping to find that someone that wanted him. So… to be on the other hand was… to say that it was making him reeling would be an understatement. And the person pursuing him was Bloodhound, someone he actually really liked and just… wow.

"Would you like to be intimate with me tonight, sæti?” Bloodhound murmured.

“Yeah, baby.”

“I am glad, sæti.”

Elliot grinned dopely and made Bloodhound chuckle again. "Uh... how do you..."

"Much like with hunting, I am versatile in the bedroom."

“Wish I could readily say that about myself…”

He was struck with that he only had experience with cis women before and nothing outside the realm of vanilla so he was… in a word… floundering. And no amount of talking could help him ‘fake it till he made it’. And besides all that… Bloodhound was special, he wanted them to enjoy this. He wanted to enjoy it with them. And well...

"I have lost you."

"Sorry, overthinking... um..." He fumbled long enough for Bloodhound to press forward to press a rather soothing kiss to his mouth, firmer and more passionate than the previous soft and sweet little pecks. He groaned and melted into their front, throwing himself into something that he knew he could do well. A flush of pride ran down his back when Bloodhound groaned against his mouth and pressed closer, pressing their hips together and shuddering when he felt the hardening outline of Bloodhound's arousal against his own, causing them both to moan and rut against one another.

Okay, if Bloodhound had that, he had a better understanding of how to make them feel good, if he could take some pointers from his own body. Not all, because he liked things he was sure that Bloodhound may or may not have liked, and also he was pretty sure that nonbinary people with a penis had different relationships with their bodies then cis men with theirs.

Pulling away, Elliot pressed their hips together more firmly and flushed at the deep groan that he got out of Bloodhound.

"Hey um..." Dredging up every ounce of self confidence that he could, Elliot pulled away and then sank to his knees. Yep, he could do this, he could totally do this. His lower belly warmed and got tingly and his cock filled with a new rush of blood and started making his pants a stuffy cage. "This... okay?"

Past the scar tissue, Elliot could see Bloodhound's cheeks turning a lovely shade of splotchy red. One of their hands reached down to lovingly card through his curly hair and sent shivers down his spine. He always loved when people stroked his hair. Bloodhound doing it was just the cherry on the cake.

"If you wish..."

"I do," Elliot grinned, feeling excited and reaching for their belt. He paused after a moment. “Um… you uh… want me to know anything? Like stuff to not say or…”

"For the moment? I do not like that part being called anything."

"Okay baby, I got you," Elliot said, finishing tugging their belt loose and then off, before gently working their pants down. 

They wore a pair of nondescript underwear underneath, already pressing against the soft fabric as they got hotter with need. Hesitantly, Elliot raised his hands, settling one on their hip and the other brushing them through their underwear, digging the breathy moans he got from touching them. Everything about them was so hot, it was incredibly unfair-- well, maybe not incredibly unfair, seenshow he was getting to finally touch them now. And maybe… he could keep touching them down the line… he really liked the thought.

After a few more brushes, Elliot pulled his hand away to instead catch the fabric and gently work it down, exposing Bloodhound to the air and making them gasp softly. They were not quite filled out with blood, but even then Elliot was glad to see that they were not secretly… packing heavy machinery so to speak, if only because he was aware of his rather touchy gag reflex. They were a bit on the thicker side and that… that made Elliot’s cock twitch as he thought of them filling his mouth.

“I’ve… never really done oral this way so… be patient with me... please…” Elliot said as he shuffled to get more comfortable on his knees.

“I do not expect perfection,” Bloodhound said softly, carding their fingers through his hair again and making him groan happily. “And I do not want perfection. I just want you.”

Seeing that touching his hair was making him groan and already flushed and giddy from that last little bit, Bloodhound kept mindlessly carding their fingers through his hair as he licked his lips slowly before putting his mouth to good use.

He kissed the skin along their exposed hips and lower belly first, teasing the sensitive skin with brushes of his lips and enjoying the wiry and dark hair that he found. He kissed spots that made Bloodhound gasp, licked them, brushed his teeth against them. Tongued a slashing scar along their lower belly and felt his lower abdomen tremble at the rough and breathy moan that they gave him in return. Licked along their belly button, dragged his lips through their treasure trail, following the trail until his chin bumped hard flesh and made Bloodhound moan above him.

Holy shit, that was a sound that Elliot could get used too.

Taking hold of them in one hand, Elliot lifted them up to press his tongue along the underside and then slowly dragged upwards to the head, getting rewarded with another rumbly moan. Emboldened, he did it again, slower, and letting his tongue drag upwards just a bit more to run along the sensitive tip, earning another moan that had his lower belly burning with arousal and had him wanting to roll his hips to grind against something. Instead, he just shifted forward and started running his tongue and lips along them.

He was actually surprised how they felt underneath his tongue and lips, the hardening flesh, how they throbbed when he did something right. He used one hand to hold onto their hip and the other to keep pleasuring them where his mouth was not, tugging them out further from their underwear and messaging underneath, rubbing against spit slick skin, sometimes rubbing along the lines of their hips and around the base of them and through the thick and dark hair there. When he traced a vein with the tip of his tongue, they gasped softly.

Pulling off briefly, he glanced up at them, marveling at their heated face and how they were breathing heavily.

“I um… gotta touchy gag reflex so uh…”

Elliot took hold of them and gently eased part of them into his mouth, earning a sharp gasp above him and those fingers twitching in his hair again. He worked his tongue around what he had in his mouth, nothing too fast or hard, tonguing the sensitive skin with care, sucking softly. It was… weird… unfamiliar. His lips and tongue already felt weird and slightly numb from before. But Bloodhound kept making those amazing moans above his head and absently petting his hair and sometimes dragging their nails across his scalp and making him _shiver_ , and there was already the taste of pre-cum on his tongue, bitter and a little salty.

“ _Elskan,_ ” Bloodhound breathed.

Pulling off, Elliot worked his tongue around his mouth to work the funny feeling out, only to be surprised when Bloodhound took the opportunity to gently take hold of his shoulders and haul him up to his feet and started heatedly kissing him. Elliot had a remark that he had just been blowing them, but they quickly scrambled his thoughts by kissing him with heat and passion that he had never been kissed before with and he _melted_ for lack of a better term against them. Drawing them close with his arms around their neck, Elliot very happily forgot about much else besides their lips on his and feeling them lick at his lips until he parted and let them have a taste.

Almost forgot about much else because it just felt so damned nice to be kissed like Bloodhound was kissing him. Until they rocked their hips forwards into him and he moaned as they rubbed against each other, sending a rather sudden burst of pleasure rolling down his spines and making his legs quiver just a bit. They moaned against his mouth too, grinding against him again to make them both moan again.

“Baby I uh…” Elliot breathed when Bloodhound moved to start mouthing at his neck eagerly. A small part of him wanted to ask for a hickey to fondly remember the night. The rest of him wanted to get out of their clothing because it was very hot and it was not fair that Bloodhound was already out of their pants and he was not out of his. And he really, really wanted to see all of them, explore with his hands and mouth. Love on them right.

“Hmm?” Bloodhound murmured against the skin behind Elliot’s ear and made him buck against them because holy hell that was sensitive in a really good way.

“Wanna see you… all of you… please?”

“Of course, esklan.”

Elliot quickly got undressed and then got on the bed, biting his lip and watching Bloodhound pull their gear off and then the clothing underneath.

He got to see their chest again, still as hairy as before. Lean muscle with fat to fuel it, all leading down to their treasure trail and the evidence of their arousal that was still a bit slick from Elliot’s mouth. They pushed down their already pushed down pants and kicked out of them, then their socks and their boots. All hair and lean muscles with a beautiful spotting of scars. Elliot could feel his fingers itching to touch everywhere they had permission too as Bloodhound joined him in the bed and immediately went back to kissing him. And now that the two of them were bare, when they rubbed against one another, they moaned louder and deeper.

“What do you want to do, sæti?” Bloodhound breathed against his mouth when they pulled apart.

“Anything… everything…” Elliot panted.

“Tonight, sæti. We have many nights ahead of us to do much more,” Bloodhound chuckled fondly, nipping his lower lip and sending a hot bolt of lust burning through him when he felt those canines catch the skin.

“Um…” He reached down and wrapped his fingers as best he could around both of them and urged them closer, loving the soft gasp they gave him when he rocked against them and moved his hands to stroke the two of them. “This good, baby?”

“Very. Actually, give me…”

Elliot let them go so that they could turn around and lean over the edge of the bed and rifle around underneath of it. With the expanse of their back to him, he scooted over and brushed their hair out of the way and started kissing the side and back of their neck, getting a happy groan out of them and a quickening of their search. He pressed several kisses to their shoulder before they found what they wanted, turned back around and threw themself into a kiss with Elliot and not letting him go until they were both breathless and red. And still nipped his nip, learning fast what it did to Elliot.

The thing they had was this weird cream stuff. They said that it was this naturally made stuff for dry skin, but also good for intimate purposes. Elliot quickly lost track of what they said after they had gotten their hands slick and took them together in said slick hands and stroked. He quickly got lost in the sensations of rubbing against them while Bloodhound stroked them and kissed at his open and panting mouth.

Bloodhound’s calloused hands were a lot on sensitive anatomy, Elliot found his spine going hot and syrupy quick and fast as they stroked the two of them together and rutted against him, further grinding them against each other. Each pass of a rough callused part of their hand against him just made him shudder from head to toe and made his toes curl. He lost a lot of thought of what he wanted his hands and mouth and body to do other than roll his hips to press against Bloodhound and chase the touch of their hand.

“Baby,” Elliot croaked out.

Bloodhound panted hot and needy against his mouth, rolling their hips to press against him and chase their own touch.

And he absolutely was going to nut too soon. Way too soon. But he blamed that on not expecting to get as hot and bothered as he had going down on them, how hot and wanting they made him just being being _them_ and the nipping was really--

Bloodhound gasped against his mouth, hurrying up their hands and cumming between them. Only to slow down just shy of tipping Elliot over as well and then pause as they panted to try and regain their breath as they pulsed and dripped cum over him, hot and slick.

“Feel good, baby?” Elliot breathless managed.

They drew in a ragged breath, face red where it could past the scar tissue, before pressing a firm kiss against his lips and then letting him go. Only to gently nudge him onto his back and start shimming down, down--

Elliot cursed sharply as Bloodhound shuffled down enough and then tugged Elliot until his legs were hanging off the end of the bed and they were kneeling between them. They took a hold of his still hard and slick dick. Using one hand to hold him, they used the other to gather up their hair and hold it out of the way as they took the head of his dick into their mouth and sucked and made his hips buck. He moaned, fingers biting into the covers, as they simply started bobbing their head in his lap, taking more and more and proving that they had a far less touchy gag reflex then him. Going down, down, down, until their nose was pressed against neatly trimmed hair.

They just had to swallow and he was gasping, stuttering out how he was close, hips restlessly jerking against but trying to not buck upwards.

Bloodhound looked up and again, Elliot was struck with their undividedly focused stare. Dark brown eyes boring into him and their lips still wrapped around his cock and--

He gritted his teeth as he came, feeling his toes curl so hard that they cramped and feeling every muscle in their abdomen clench tight as the pleasure just rolled up and down his spine and left everything that was still not clenched tight feeling like it was floating in warm syrup. He moaned out Bloodhound’s name as he shuddered and shook underneath of them, shivering through the afterthroes until he fell limp onto the bed. Bloodhound pulled off a moment later, cheeks puffed but a bit.

“Hold on, let me…” Elliot panted harshly.

Elliot got a rag for them to spit into, though he went in for the deep kiss right after regardless. Made a note to start eating more veggies and fruits, but kissed them until they needed to break apart and they were both panting and red faced.

“Wow,” Elliot breathed.

“Wow?” Bloodhound chuckled.

“Want me to go on a flowery ta-tag-- rant about how awesome that was, baby?” Elliot quipped back before kissing them sweetly.

“Hmm,” Bloodhound kissed him softly. “Maybe another time, esklan. I am enjoying this right now…”

They snuggled and made out on the bed for a bit longer, content and as happy as could be.

* * *

“You and Mirage have been hanging out a lot recently,” Octane said to Bloodhound as the Legends group readied up for another round of games.

“Yes. He is my kærasti.”

“You’re what?”

“Hold on, my phone has a translating app,” Lifeline said, pulling out said phone and tapping away. After pulling it out and clearly repeating the phrase to it, the app chimed out the translation.

“ _Kærasti, Icelandic, translates to darling or loved one, or more simply to ‘boyfriend’._ ”

“BANGALORE YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!” Octane yelled as Lifeline laughed and Bangalore just threw up her hands, but grinning.

Bloodhound did not mind. 

They had a really cute boyfriend waiting for them when they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Icelandic translations (some you may know):  
> Vinna: Win  
> Slatra: Slaughter  
> Sæti: Sweetie (masculine)  
> Elskan: My love/My darling  
> Kærasti: Darling/loved one/boyfriend (masculine, used only to others and not the actual person)


End file.
